


Grand King of Dreams

by chai_pandemic17



Series: Be My Halo [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Blurry vision, Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, Fluff, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, Kageyama can't see very well, M/M, Oblivious Hinata Shouyou, Oblivious Kageyama Tobio, Oikawa Tooru is a Little Shit, POV Kageyama Tobio, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sleepovers, Volleyball, Whump, but still cute, not over yet!, oh no, rated for language, there will be a happy ending don't worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26343505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chai_pandemic17/pseuds/chai_pandemic17
Summary: I look back at Hinata, but he isn't there. A tall pillar stands in his place. A column of stone and moss, veined with gold. Old, gnarled branches protrude from the sides. Beady-eyed crows perch upon them all, staring me down.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Be My Halo [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907899
Comments: 7
Kudos: 87





	Grand King of Dreams

_"Kageyama, toss to me!"_

_Hinata's standing there, begging for me to set to him. As I watch, the Karasuno gym turns into the Tokyo Metropolitan. The high ceiling echoes the sounds of a crowd that isn't there. Lights blare down, but only on our court. The other two are pitch black._

_"Kageyama!"_

_I turn back to Hinata, but he isn't there. A tall pillar stands in his place. A column of stone and moss,_ _veined_ _with gold. Old, gnarled branches protrude from the sides. Beady-eyed crows perch upon them all, staring me down._

_As my gaze trails upwards, the scenery around me changes. The pillar and_ _I_ _are now a forest with trees taller than_ _I_ _can see. Finally, my gaze lands on the throne on the very top, and I'm now kneeling in front of it, covered in dirt that soils the red carpet below me._

_In front of me, lazily twirling his crown in his hand, is Oikawa Tooru. His crown glints in my eyes, but I can see his long, red cape and white fur neckline as clear as day. He smirks, looking down at me, and opens his mouth to speak--_

"Kageyama!"

I sit up with a gasp. My forehead bashes into something hard. I see stars and smell pain. Groaning, I rub my skull, squinting at whatever it was that I hit. Hinata lays on the floor, grumbling and rubbing his own red forehead. His eyes are watering.

I try to blink away the bleariness of having just woken up. "Dumbass..."

 _"Kageyama!_ You took _ages_ to wake up! And as soon as you do, you whack me in the head," he pouts.

"Not my fault your thick skull was in the way." A small, blurry hand carefully reaches up to my _futon_. I blink. Then it yanks my blankets as hard as it can. "Hinata--!"

I must have tangled myself up in them in the night, because I get dragged to the ground as well.

~•°•°--------------------°•°•~

_"Back so soon?"_

_I could never forget Oikawa's snobbish voice._

_"For a setter, you really can't see well, can you?"_

_I whirl around, trying to find the source of his voice. I see nothingness._ _My footsteps and ragged breathing echo as if in a long cave._

_"Oh, right," Oikawa laughs. The sound makes the hair on the back of my neck raise and my skin prickle._ _"That's because you've gone blind, haven't you?"_

 _My stomach drops_. What?

_"'Breaking News: Famous "King of the Court" Volleyball Champion, Kageyama Tobio, Goes BLIND'. What a headline that'll be!"_

_His laugh_ _echoes through my head, bouncing around like a volleyball. I can't breath._

_I can't breath, I can't breath, I can't--_

_"Ka - ge - ya - ma!"_ says a voice, enunciating each syllable loudly.

When I open my eyes, the blurry room is spinning, around and around and around. My stomach rolls, but I'm filled with relief. Whether because I can see or because I'm no longer in the presence of the "Grand King", I can't tell.

"'Yama! You're awake! Again!"

A blur of orange pops into view above me.

"How many times are you going to lay on my carpet?" Hinata asks.

"Shouyou..." I groan, rubbing my eyes. I freeze. "I mean--"

The blur of orange turns a bit red. "G - get up, boke..."

My face feels hot, but I try to ignore it. Blinking rapidly and slowly sitting up, a feeling of dread creeps through me. The blurriness won't fade.

"...Hinata?" I look toward the orange blob. I can tell it's his face, but I can't see the swirling brown patterns in his eyes anymore.

"Are you okay? Your eyes are unfocused. Did you hit your head too hard?" He waves a hand in front of my face. I jerk back, blinking.

"I think I have something in my eyes; everything's all fuzzy." Birds chirp outside the window, and I can hear Hinata's sister singing loudly across the house. It feels like morning, but terror tightens its grip on my throat regardless.

"Fuzzy?" Hinata's face moves closer to mine. The details become slightly clearer. "What about now?"

I blink. "A little better, but..." The bedroom door opens. I whip my head around, sending a wave of dizziness to my stomach. I try to make out who the figure is that's standing in the doorway.

"Boys," the voice laughs. _Mrs. Hinata._ "What are you doing?"

Hinata's face is right up by mine, and we're both sitting across from each other on the floor. _Oh._

"I - Mrs. Hinata--"

"Ma, Kageyama's vision is all blurry! He couldn't see me well until I got up close to him! I don't know what happened - maybe it's because he fell?"

Mrs. Hinata laughs, as if she doesn't quite believe him.

"He's right," I say, rubbing my eyes. "I got pulled off my cot--"

"He fell!" Hinata interjects.

"--and when I opened my eyes, everything was all blurry. That was a few minutes ago, and it still hasn't cleared."

I remember my dream, in which I was blind. _It was Oikawa's voice,_ _I_ _know it was. He was in my other dream, too. Stupid, snobby Oikawa... At least I won't be able to see his face clearly anymore._

The reality comes crashing in. I won't be able to see _anything_ clearly again. But I'm a setter! That can't happen to me; I need to see clearly, I need all of my senses! This can't be permanent. It's just because I hit my head! Right? It'll go away on its own!

_It was blurry before_ _I_ _fell_ _._

I'd chalked it off as early morning blurriness, but... maybe it wasn't. And yesterday, wasn't I squinting a lot? I hadn't thought much of it, but...

Maybe hitting my head wasn't the cause of it. Maybe it just made it more noticeable. Maybe my eyesight has been gradually getting worse, and I hadn't noticed. Maybe this is permanent. _It can't be..._

I'm knocked out of my train of thought.

"Kageyama, get up! Ma's gonna call your sister! We should eat breakfast while we wait, okay?" I let him guide me up, but brush his hand away when he tries to lead me down the hall.

"I'm fine..." Something small comes barreling into the hallway and clings to my leg. I stumble, but catch myself on the wall.

"Natsu! Be careful!" _Natsu._

I crouch down after she lets go of my leg, peering into her blurry but obviously giddy face.

"'Yama! Look what _I_ drew!" She holds a piece of paper up, covered in crayon. I squint, trying to make out what it is.

"I'm sorry, Natsu, my eyesight is really blurry, and I don't know why, so I can't make it out. Your mother's calling my sister about it... But guess what?" I say to her.

"What?" she asks, sadly.

"Even though I can't see it very well, it's still obvious you're an artist!"

Natsu laughs joyfully, clutching the drawing to her chest.

"As soon as I can see again, I'll take a better look, so hold onto it!"

"I will!" This time, I realize I really do smile at her.

I stand, and see Hinata facing me again. I glare at the orange blob, but can't seem to wipe the smile off my face completely.


End file.
